


I Had A Dream

by Maries1993



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, True Love, Wedding, marriage AU, married, married au, of sorts, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/pseuds/Maries1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy, now about 27, is diagnosed with a cancer with a 5% survival rate. Though his treatment is promising, Roxy and Merlin decide to give their wedding to Harry and Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is rework of an old fic inspired to be rewritten for a friend, mannersmademan!
> 
> -Based loosely from these scenes in Grey's Anatomy. 
> 
> [LINK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeGRqOFI7OE) [LINK [1:30 on]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCNTtBg26BY)  
> -
> 
>    
> Long walks in the dark  
> Through woods grown behind the park,  
> I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
> The stars smiled down on me,  
> God answered in silent reverie.  
> I said a prayer and fell asleep.
> 
> \- Priscilla Ahn, "Dream"

 

"Roxy, _no_!" Eggsy begged. He threw back  the covers of his infirmary bed. "I knew you were gonna chicken out. _Yeah yeah yeah_ you're 'married to Kingsman', but c'mon. You 'n Merlin are soul mates. You belong together. Please for the love of God don't let it slip right through your fingers."

Roxy smiled mischievously, which Eggsy met with a frown. He desperately wanted to go to the wedding, but he was cooped up in the Kingsman infirmary. He had spent the last month there, and strands of his dark blonde hair were already beginning to fall out after beginning a promising treatment for metastatic melanoma. Stage 4. Still, while he knew he had only a 5% chance - but oh how he believed he could survive - with that, he _knew_ he could. If only he had listened to his body, and not chalked off his illness to the fatigue of spywork. 

But he still had to be there for his Rox. He helped to plan her and Merlin's wedding--Roxy even brought all the dresses she couldn't decide to wear, and Eggsy made her twirl.

Roxy stood up on her tip toes, tapping her heels.

Eggsy made an exasperated sound. "What is it?"

His mother, standing with her hand behind her back by the door, laughed with a quiet sob.

"Today is not my wedding, Eggsy."

When Eggsy shook his head, intent on protesting, Harry came through the door.

She's right, Eggsy." He smiled, tears sparkling his eyes. "The wedding isn't for Rox."

Eggsy looked to Harry, then to Roxy and his mother, then back at Harry. He gasped when he finally realized what they meant.

For the first time in forever, when Harry helped the doctor take his breathing tube out his nose, Eggay not only smiled, but he laughed heartily. He touched Harry's hand, choking back a cry.

Harry put his forehead to Eggsy's. "Are you ready?"

Eggsy chuckled. "I've always been ready, Harry."

At the church, Roxy and Michelle helped Eggsy dress in his suit, and carefully brushed back his delicate hair. 

Eggsy took Roxy's hand and squeezed it. "Roxy I...I don't...um...I don't even know..." His eyes dropped to the floor with a sad smile, then looked back up with glimmering rims at Roxy. "You're my best girl, ya know?"

Roxy nodded, putting her hand over her mouth.

Eggsy took her hand away and pressed his lips to it. "Ya know you're my maid of honour, right? Not just because, surely, Merlin is Harry's best man." He lightly laughed with a cough. "But because I love you more than myself."

Roxy buckled under her heartache. "Don't make me cry..."

Eggsy shook his head. "Too late."

-

Eggsy shut his eyes, breathing in shakily, as the doors to the sanctuary opened. And there was Harry-- **in a sea of people, he would always find him.**

He slowly walked down the aisle, laden with petals.

But a piercing sickness overcame him, and he held his hand on the side of the aisle. Before Harry could even move, Roxy quickly came to his side.

"Let me take your hand," she whispered.

Eggsy's nervous smile returned, nodding in gratitude to his best friend.

The candle light flickered over Harry's face as Eggsy approached. Harry stepped down, and took Eggsy's shaking hand, holding tight onto him as they mounted the altar.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in Eggsy's ear, making his ill fiance flush fervently. 

"In the presence of God," commenced the pastor, "we have come together to witness the marriage of Gary Unwin and Harry Hart, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love..."

But Eggsy could barely hear the pastor as he met Harry's eyes. He didn't know if God even existed, but whatever in the universe brought him and Harry together--in all the pain and passion, love and heartache, happiness and tragedy--he would be forever grateful to.

"And now the couple will read the vows they have prepared," stated the pastor.

Eggsy's lips parted. "I--don't--"

"Hold on," Harry said firmly. "There is something that I must say." Eggsy's chest rose and fell again as Harry held him closer. "Even when I know you cannot hear my voice, Eggsy, I will always be right by your side, waiting for you to come back to me. From the very moment I met you, outside that police station..." The hall of people cut off Harry with a laugh. "...I have hung onto every word you say, every sound you make, and every breath you take. I will always find you, for me to be waiting in your arms. When I laid in the infirmary, trying to find my way back from losing my memory, you were always there - and you woke me up, _you found me_. When we are ever apart, I close my eyes, just to get back to you, to feel a trace of you. Though my whole life has been about my work, that is far from the truth now and forever. Your presence has brought my life new spirit--even though, I'm sure, our spirits were always one." Eggsy's chin shook. He pressed his lips to Harry's, smiling through the kiss.

The pastor coughed.

"I wish I could say I was sorry," Harry laughed. "Now let's get going."

"God the Holy Trinity make you strong in faith and love, defend you on every side, and guide you in truth and peace; and the blessing of God almighty, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, be among you and remain with you always."

Eggsy flicked his eyes to the pastor, then back at Harry. "May we?"

"You may." 

In their passion, Harry's lips accidentally missed Eggsy with a kiss on the cheek. He shook his head at himself, before gently pulling Eggsy's face to his. Their lips ignited like a spark, their embrace creating a powerful, addictive high like no other.

Though the spectators erupted in a cheer, Eggsy pressed his lips to Harry's ear. "I love you."

Harry gently brushed a strand of Eggsy's hair behind his ear. " _I'm in love with you, Eggsy._ "

Their tears flew freely now, as they embraced again. Somehow, some way, they knew: _they would be okay._

-

Harry carried Eggsy the rest of the way when they arrived at Kingsman HQ.

In the infirmary, he laid him gently in the bed. Eggsy was half-weary and lightly groaning, but he looked up and smiled that infectious smile at Harry. Harry returned the smile, and tucked Eggsy snugly in the covers.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispered, lightly brushing his fingers through Eggsy's hair. When he removed his hand, a clump of Eggsy's dark blonde hair was in his fingers.

When Eggsy saw his hair, his mouth dropped. He touched his head, running his own fingers through his hair. He too pulled out clump. He began shaking, breathing heavily.

Harry grabbed Eggsy's hand. "Shhh, it is okay, Eggsy. It will grow back."

"It's going to keep falling out until there's nothing left..." He pulled another clump out.

Harry softly took his other hand. "Stop Eggsy. I'll help you shave it off; plus, you'll still be lovely without hair."

When Harry reached for Eggsy's breathing tube, his new husband suddenly let out a piercing sob.

He had pulled another chunk of his hair out, and began wailing.

Harry gently hushed Eggsy with a small smile, putting his finger under Eggsy's chin and kissing his forehead. "You're stunning, Eggsy."

Eggsy chocked back a sob. He grabbed Harry's fingers. "We will be alright, yeah?"

Harry kissed him again. "We will Eggsy, I promise."

Eggsy nodded with the faintest smile. "I always had a dream of a day like this, with you."

"Not just under these circumstance," Harry smiled sadly.

Eggsy gave Harry's hand a kiss. "You fulfilled my dream, in every way, and even more."

Harry returned the kiss with a pressing of his lips to Eggsy's forehead.

After he put on Eggsy's breathing tube, he scooted in next to him on the bed, and laid his arm across Eggsy's chest. He kissed his husband softly on his lips, kissing sleepily for a while, and the two fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

The dream, in all the pain and suffering and heart ache, was a reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING LOVELY
> 
> comments & kudos always appreciated<3


End file.
